Len's Private Lesson
by Hime.Raven
Summary: Buatan Hacker! dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang baca! Termasuk Hime dan Raven khukhukhu!


Minna, saya Hacker..

saya bukan Hime ataupun Raven, tugas saya cuma menulis FF saya, saya sudah dapet izin untuk menulis disini, dan Hime tak masalah, bahkan saat saya bertanya akan menuliskan hal IYKWIM dia bilang oke, meski dia ga tahu arti dari IYKWIM.

saya ga akan buang banyak waktu, let's get going!

nb: I'm making it One Shoot

Kagamine Rin baru pulang sekolah dan membawa kertas ujian biologinya yang mendapat nilai jelek. "HHUHH! kenapa sih biologi itu susah banget!? apa ga bisa dipergampang saja?" Gumam Rin yang tengah melepas sepatunya, "Rin kau sudah pulang?" ternyata Len sudah pulang sedari tadi. "Sudah Nii-chan.. tapi aku sedih, nilai biologiku hancur banget.." kata rin sambil tertunduk lesu, "hahaha.. makanya belajar.. memang sedang belajar apa di sekolah?" tanya kakaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya "8huuh! jangan acak rambutku, kita lagi berlajar reproduksi manusia! aku sih ngerti pas ditanya bagian wanita tapi aku bingung dengan bagian lelaki" rin mendengus kesal "owalah, sini nii-chan ajarin" Len bangkit berdiri dan meneruskan kalimanya "kalau kamu sudh siap-siap pergilah keka,ar nii-chan, akan nii-chan siapkan materinya" len pergi ke kamarnya tanpa berkata appun "hmm aneh.." tpi rin tetap bersiap

tok!tok! "nii-chan? kau didalam?" rin mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya tersebut, "masuklah rin!". jawab kakanya singkat. Rin masuk ke kamar kakaknya tersebut dan melihat Len yang asik memasangkan speaker ke laptopnya, "Rin, selama pelajaranku hal yang kau perlukan hanya menuruti permintaanku.. mengerti?" Len memulaii pelajarannya dengan memberikan peraturan "baiklah!" kata rin penuh semangat

"Nah sekarang lihat video ini baik-baikya.." Len menyalakan video di laptopnya itu dan terlihat dua orang sedang melakukan IYKWIM. "Nii-chan, ini apa? kok mereka telanjang?" tanya Rin yang amat teramat polos tersebut. "merka sedang bereproduksi.. tapi mereka melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang" tanpa Len sadari, Rin basah dengan sendirinya, "Nah rin! berikutnya kamu lihat komik ini,baca dengan baik ya.." saat rin membaca komik tersebut Len menyiapkan kasurnya

Rin yang sedari tadi basah, tiba-tiba menggaruk-garuk vaginanya atau bisa dibilang FAP. "ow.. Rin.. kamu mau praktek ya?" Len berusaha membuat Rin semakin basah "e-enggak kok nii-chan" katanya menyingkirkan komik dan menjauhkan berhenti FAP.

Len sudh tak kuatpun akhirnya melumat bibir adiknya "mmm!" Rin tak dapat melawan, perlahan Len mendorong adiknya ke Kasur, "Nii-mmhh" Len yang membutuhkan oksigenpun melepas ciumannya "haah.. maaf, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" "Lakukan dengan perlahan ya..aku tak yakin aku siap" Rin yang polos pun jadi nafsu saudara-saudara! (sfx* Hacker dibunuh rin dan len(?))

"As you wish my little sister, My Spice is yours now!" (sfx* Len: Hacker! apaan ini!? ini sih dari lagu spice!. Hacker: Diem lu! udah enak bisa IYKWIM sama Rin, masih aja protes! Hacker jones nih!)

lenpun kembali mencium adiknya, dia memaksa masuk ke dalam bibir adiknya dan akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan sengit di dalam mulut adiknya, karena kekurangan oksigen Len terpaksa keluar dari mulut adiknya yang menyebabkan saliva keluar dari mulut mereka. "nghh.. nii-chan" len menelusuri leher jenjang adiknya, mencari titik lemahnya dan meninggalkan kissmark "ngghh.. nii-chan"

Len mulai memainkan kedua bukit milik adiknya "baju ini sangat menggangu pemandanganku tau!" len membuka secara paksa pakaian rin dan juga dalamannya "begini lebih enak!" len memainkan kedua titik pink milik adiknya itu "huwah! kau sangat tegang rin! kurasa kau bisa keluar sebentar lagi!" Len menelusuri bagian vagina adiknya dan melepas seluruh pakaian adiknya, tidak puas dia memasukan sekaligus 3 jarinya kedalam adiknya "ngghh~ ahhnn~ nii-chann~" rin sangat menikmatinya dan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan manisnya. tidak ingin adiknya keluar lebih lama dia menghengtikan aktifitasnya. "nii-chan! padahal sebentar lagi aku akan keluar!" rin terlihat kelas "tapi nii-chan juga ingin dipuaskan!" len pun melepas pakaiannya dan menunujukkan penisnya yang sdah menegang secara sempurna

"Aku mengerti!" kata rin yang memasukkan penis kakaknya kemulutnya dan memijat milik kakaknya "uh.. rin..ah.. a-aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam dirimu!" pinta len

"a-aku siap!" rin terlihat gugup tapi juga semangat

len memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang rin yang basah dan sempit "kau belum pernah melakukan ini ya rin? lubangmu terlalu sempit!" len memuji rin, "aku sengaja karena aku mencintai nii-chan" katanya

"nghhhhh! ahhjnn nii-chan lebih cepat" rin tampak menikmatinya "rin! aku akan keluar" len memperingati rin "keluarkan saja nii-chan!" :tapi nanti kau hamil!" len terlihat panik! "aku tak punya masalah dengan itu!" rin terlihat tak peduli akhirnya len mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya kedalam rin di saat bersamaan dengan rin. mereka kelelahan dan ngos-ngosan di atas kasur "aku mencintaimu rin" "aku lebih mencintai nii-chan!" keduanya pun tertidur lemas

Len: hackerrr! ada apa dengan ff ini! kenapa jadi mesum?

Rin: hey! aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan len!

Hacker: len! diam kau! rin, kalau kau tak mau sama len, sama aku mau dong?  
Len: Hacker! kau pria mesum! *bunuh hacker*

LEN AND RIN: mohon review nya kami tunggu!

Len: kasih review buruk ya!


End file.
